


On the ground again

by The_Dark_Side_Of_Cookies



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Little Bronx, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Side_Of_Cookies/pseuds/The_Dark_Side_Of_Cookies
Summary: “Standing on a frozen lake.Afraid to move (on).The ice could have swallowed me, the cold water feelings drowned me.Stay where the thin layer can't break, it’s easier.I’m on the ground again.”





	On the ground again

**"Patrick, where are you? I THINK I'M GONNA DIE! Pls answer me. Need u rn!!!”**

Patrick knew that Pete as always was overreacting, he checked his agenda (aka adds his favorite TV shows on the the “Watch it later” list ) and grabbed his keys walking slowly to his car.

Fifteen minutes and 47 messages later he was in Pete’s living room staring at the elder man with resignation.

The thing was that the last time he had to keep on eye on children was back then in 2001 and the _kid_ didn't need a diaper.  
Actually the kid was five years older than him.

Patrick was really impressed by the amount of baby powder on the pavement.  
He opened the mouth to ask “how” but closed it again when Pete started to thank him.  
«Dear Lord, my saviour. Oh, Trick. You can't even imagine how happy I am to see you. You're the best! Thank you so so, so much!» He sounded so happy that Patrick laughed despite his own will.  
«Don't run with the baby in your arms, idiot.» A faint smile lingered on his face.  
And Pete followed his friend’s advice too seriously because he was walking in slow motion.  
After a long, _long_ time and a pair of rolls of eyes Patrick took the little baby in his arms.  
He was soft, and pale and blonde and so not like Pete.  
«He looks like-»  
«His mother, I know. He throws things at me when is mad, too. Just like her»  
And the little one laughed like he knew what his dad was saying.  
«Pete, why is he naked?»  
«I don't know how…» He looked at the diapers’ box discarded under the table,opened and half empty.  
«I cleaned him up and I remembered my mom saying something on the line the more the merrier y’know, and then the cap opened and-» He was babbling.  
«Okay Pete, relax. Inhale and exhale»  
He took a slow breath, Pete did the same.  
«Look. I'm do it only one time. Better for you to learn.»  
Pete was leaning on Patrick shoulder whispering things that sounded like” you'd be the best father in the whole world” and ”See? He doesn't cry when is with you”

Patrick was closing the right side of the white thing when the baby decided to take a pee.  
In his direction.  
Right at his shirt.  
His new shirt.  
At that Pete lost it.  
He was laughing so hard that his cheeks hurt and his eyes watered.  
Patrick used the baby like a water gun, aiming at Pete.  
«Patrick it's pee!» Suddenly, his laugh was replaced with a disgusted face.  
«Don't “ew” at me Wentz it's your son's pee. Everything he does his fifty percent your fault. By the way good little boy Bronx» Patrick smiled at the baby that was pulling his hair.  
«You're just gross Stump.»  
He said stripping his shirt off.  
And okay, maybe Patrick was staring at his friend's naked torso, because man he almost forgot how that tattoo looked on him.  
Pete snapped his finger in front of Patrick’s nose bring him back to reality.  
Patrick blinked a few times and blushed hard before returning to dress the baby.

Patrick's shirt still had a yellow spot right in the middle.  
«Wait, you can borrow my shirt. If you want to» Pete scratched his head in a nervous manner.  
«Okay» 

Pete was sprawled in his bed, the baby near to his chest was playing with his father's hair.  
Patrick was changing his clothes in the bathroom. 

«I was serious» Pete said quietly when his friend returned to the bedroom.  
«About what?» The strawberry blonde guy raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
«About you. You will be an amazing father. We can-» He interrupted himself.  
It wasn't the right moment to let speak his heart.  
Damn, it probably won’t ever exist a right moment.  
Patrick laughed bitterly.  
He eyed the shirt he was wearing, it was a Metallica one.  
The one himself brought as a birthday present decades ago.  
«You still have this.» Patrick pulled the hem of the shirt, looking at the faded letters.  
«I don't throw gifts away. It's rude.»  
«I saw you tossing in the garbage the scarf Ash gave you last year.» Patrick raised a thin eyebrow.  
«The fabric gave me a dermatitis»  
«And the mug?»  
«Okay you won. I don't throw important things.»The baby was crawling on his chest now.  
«Pete, it's a worn out shirt.» Patrick didn't get it.  
It wasn't expensive like the guitar Pete bought for him few years ago and it didn't have the _heart_ in it like the letter he wrote for his bassist when he was seventeen.  
He didn't get it until Pete spoke.  
«Okay first of all it's a Metallica shirt and second you bought it for me.» He looked everywhere but at his friend.  
«After the hiatus it was everything I wore. It’s probably the reason Ash left me. Man I did stink» He laughed.  
Patrick tried to ignore the hidden meaning.  
He knew Pete meant “you are the reason why we broke up” and he _knew_ his friends wasn't trying to be mean, but it hurt the same.  
«I don't keep everything you gave me or my house would be full of stuff» He laughed it off.

«Patrick» He said serious, pushing the baby gently.  
«Patrick…I _love_ you» He wasn't smiling this time, on the contrary he looked on the verge of tears.  
«Pete I have to go» His eyes stung, too.

Why this couldn't happen a decade ago?  
They were younger, free in ways he didn't fully comprehend until now.  
He can't, no know.

«I’m glad I’m still part of your family.» He felt something in his stomach turn as he spoke  
«You've always been and always be family to me uncle ‘Trick.» Pete hugged him tight.  
«Yeah, I know»

Two weeks later he got a letter without the sender.  
He opened it curiously.  
Inside there was a picture.

 _“Standing on a frozen lake._  
_Afraid to move (on)._  
_The ice could have swallowed me, the cold water feelings drowned me._  
_Stay where the thin layer can't break, it’s easier._  
_I'm on the ground again.”_

A Metallica shirt in a dumpster.

Patrick smiled, but his eyes told another story.


End file.
